Alive or just breathinsin
by aldi-sama
Summary: Voldemort schickt Draco zu seinem ersten Auftrag - er soll Sirius Blacks Seele aus der Unterwelt holen; Slash!
1. Default Chapter

    **„Alive or just breathin- sin"**

**Untertitel:** „Black und White"

**Disclaimer:** Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKRowling und ich bin damit nicht berechtigt meine fanfiction auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu Geld zu machen. Also tu ich das auch nicht....

**AN1:** Auch wenn das ganze am Anfang vielleicht etwas anderes wirkt: es ist eine Slash-fanfiction....das heißt hier finden sich zwei Männer und tun damit auch alles daraus resultiernde.....es ist , sprich, Geschmackssache...aber sein wir mal ehrlich: welcher fanfictionliebhaber hat schon etwas gegen Slash????

**AN2:** Diese fanfiction gliedert sich in drei Teile. Dies ist der erste Teil.

Teil 2 und 3 werden jeweils separat unter den Titeln „Alive or just breathin-Revolution" und „Alive or just breathin= life" stehen...aber erst dann wenn Teil 1 fertig ist....

**Kapitel1:**

Draco Malfoy lehnte sich zurück und versank in dem Brief, den er gerade in den Händen hielt. Es war ein ähnlicher Brief, wie die, die ihm seit Wochen nachezu jeden Morgen ein zutraulicher Waldkautz brachte, doch es war auch ein besonder Brief. Er enthielt Liebesschwüre von einer Person, die Draco gar nicht kannte und die ihn eigentlich auch zeimlich kalt ließ, so kalt eben wie einen die süßesten Versprechungen lassen können. Das beinahe Merkwürdigste für Draco war, das er mit der Schreiberin dieses Briefes bald das Bett teilen sollte und das sie die Frau sein sollte, die seine Kinder gebar.

Ihre Briefe waren Draco so vertraut, denn auch wenn sie eine lyrische Ader besaß, so verwendete sich doch desöfteren die selben Ausdrücke und Umschreibungen. Das liebste schien ihr der Kirschbaum zu sein, der vor ihrem Haus stand und Draco hatte sich seine zukünftige Frau immer nur als Kirschblüte vorstellen können. Die Beschreibung, die ihm von ihr aus aller Munde überliefert wurde war für ihn schier undglaublich. Braune Haare sollte sie haben und ebenso braune Augen. Und Nannette hieße sie, so wurde ihm berichtet – der Nachnahme wurde ihm nie genannt, denn schließlich war sie seit iher Geburt dafür bestimmt eine Malfoy zu werden und wahrscheinlich ohne Namen auf gewachsen.

Und heute sollte er sie kennen lernen, seine Verlobte.

Das war sowieso das verwunderlichste: obwohl sie bereits gestern Abend im Malfoy Mannor eingetroffen war, um sich den zarten Händen der Dienerinen hinzugeben, damit diese sie nach Tradition zum ersten Treffen mit ihrem Mann kleideten, hatte er heute morgen, pünktlich um sieben Uhr, das Tippen des Vogelschnabels an seiner Fensterscheibe vernommen und den Brief erhalten, den er jetzt in den Händen hielt.

Ihr Tonfall, obgleich nur schriftlich belegt und damit ja eigentlich kein Tonfall, hatte sich gewandelt, man merkte deutlich, dass die Verliebtheit, die vorher da gewesen war, verschwunden war, als wäre sie über die Ferne leichter zu halten. Draco konnte es nicht beurteilen. Er liebte diese Illusion, die nun bald für immer Wirklichkeit werden würde, nicht. Es war ledeglich ein leichtes Interesse das in ihm ruhte. In jedem Brief, dem er ihr als Antwort geschickt hatte, war sein Ton so sachlich und rau, wie es der ihre nun war.

Und trotzdem konnte Draco durch die raue Schicht ihrer Worte die Aufregung spüren, die sie von innen heraus piesackte. Sie war darauf vorbereitet worden eine Malfoy zu sein und nun, wo sie ihm immer näher kam, wurde sie auch genau dies. Draco glaubte fast schon aus ihrem Brief heraus die ersten Einflüsse seiner Mutter lesen zu können, die natürlich hoffte, dass das malfoysche Familienerbe gemäß dem Brauche, wenn auch nicht unbedingt dem Anstand, fortgeführt wurde. Die Hüfte aus der Dracos Sohn entspringen sollte, hatte sich zu benehmen.

Draco fragte sich willkürlich, ob Nanette sich in der Gesellschaft seiner Mutter unwohl fühlte.

War dies der Fall, so würde sie sich auch bei ihm nicht sicher fühlen.

Das einzige was Nanette desöfteren  erspart werden würde, war die dauerhafte Gesellschaft Lucius, da dieser wohl die meiste Zeit auf Geschäftsreise sein würde.

Andererseits´, dachte Draco, reden wir hier von Jahrzehnten, die diese kleine Kirschblüte hier verbringen soll.´

Er war sich nicht sicher ob er mit dieser Einschränkung Leben konnte. Mit einem Schatten, der ihm immer folgte und ihm seine Freiheit raubte. Die Ruhe, die er so sehr brauchte.

Im Grunde war es war es nicht zu vermeiden, doch Draco wusste nicht wen er innerlich dafür verfluchte: jenes Mädchen oder das Schicksal, dass ja schon von Anfang an sein Leben bestimmt hatte.

Doch ganz gleich, auf wen sein Hass letztendlich auch fiel: würde es Nanette sein, dann hatte er sich heute abend, wie den rest seines Lebens, ordentlich zusammen zureißen.

Es ging schließlich nicht an, das er seine Verlobten beim ersten Treffen die kalte Schulter zeigte. Schon gar nicht wenn sich Lord Volemort zu diesem feierlichen Anlass für die After-show-party im gemütlichem Familienkreis angemeldet hatte und  von dem jungen Malfoy die angemessene Begeisterung erwartete.

Dies war beinahe die einzige Sache, die Draco an diesem Abend reizte.

Ein Treffen mit Voldemort.

Er hatte den Schwarzmagier von der Ferne gesehen, doch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Dieses Beisammensein heute würde ein weiteres Ritual sein, das es zu zelebrieren galt, auch wenn es nur auf ein einfaches Gespräch hinaus lief. Komischerweise hoffte Draco in diesem Falle auf die üblichen Floskeln, die er von anderen hasste und die jedes mal in etwa gleich klangen. „Hach, Gott, bist du groß geworden. Du siehst deinem Vater ja soo ähnlich."

Er hoffte, dass Lord Voldemort daher kommen und aus der Familienkiste plaudern würde. Anekdoten von seinem Vater und den Malfoys an sich erzählen würde. Draco brannte darauf seine Bestimmung zu erfahren. Warum er ein Malfoy war und wie dieses Leben als Malfoy aussehen würde. Denn Voldemort musste es wissen. Voldemort beherrschte die Familie, lenkte sie und hatte sich den Platz, den sie im Gefüge aller Dinge einnahmen,  für sie ausgedacht.  Er hatte sie erschaffen.

Und Draco war sich sicher, dass alles vorraus bestimmt war, von wem auch immer. Dass es auf dieser Welt irgendwen gab, der ihm erklären konnte wer und was er war. Was er tat und was er in Zukunft tun würde.

Warum er lebte.

Als sich die Sonne hinter dem Hügeln, die das Malfoy Mannor in sanften Grün umspielten, verkrochen hatte, war Draco schon längst in seine Gemächer zurück gekehrt. Er hatte sich auf das breite Himmelbet gelegt. Die Seide seiner Bettwäsche mit den Finger liebkost und sich gleichermaßen von ihr liebkosen lassen, unfähig sich aus seinem philosphischen Gedankengang zu befreien. Doch tief in ihm schlummerte das berühmte Malfoyblut und das sah solche Ausschweifungen der Seele nicht gern. Akzeptierte sie bestenfalls dann, wenn sie Sinn und Zweck und dem Geschäft dienten. Also hatte er sich aufgesetzt, es dann vermieden den Kopf erneut in der wunderschönen Panoramaansicht seiner Fenster, zwischen deren Rahmen sich der tiefrote Sonnenuntergang vollzogen hatte, zu verlieren und war aufgestanden um nach seinen Dienern zu rufen.

Für gewöhnlich kleidete er sich selbst ein, doch heute war so viel mehr nötig als ein einfacher Umhang und seine Eltern hätten jede Unordentlichkeit an seinem Erscheinen gemissbilligt. Was Lord Voldemort getan hätte, wagte er sich nicht ein mal zu denken. Also klingelte er, klingelte mit seinem Zauberstab; durchlief jede ihm bekannte Melodie und als dann die Bediensteten immer noch auf sich warten ließen, beschwor er eine große Glocke und läutete von Hand. Und dann kamen sie. Zwei Mädchen, ein reifer Mann, der in der Mitte der Dreißiger schwebte und Draco mit viel aufwand die Haare richtete, während er sich die Hände, obgleich schweißtrocken, immer wieder am braunen Samt seines Umhangs rieb; und sein Gehilfe. Sie wuselten, nahmen Draco die Ruhe und überließen ihn dann doch soweit seinen Gedanken, dass er bald tief wieder darin versunken war, nur gelegentlich von ihren Gesprächen aufgeschreckt. Mit einem abwesenden Glanz in seinen Augen verfolgte er mechanisch, ohne auch nur das geringste aufzunehmnen, ihren Bewegungen, als sie ihn wuschen, in feine Stoffe wickelten und schließlich einparfümierten. Er beobachtete die Bewegungen der jungen Mädchen, oft ungeschickt und linkisch die eine, von sanfter, unschuldiger Anmut die andere; beide bestäubt mit Rosenduft, der Draco sinnlich in der Nase hing und sich mit allen anderen Gerüchen der Umgebung vermischte. Das Lotus der Seife, die ihn gereinigt hatte, träges Sandelholz, das schon seit Stunden im Raume lag, der quicklebendige, frische Ton der Veilchen, deren Wasser sich der junge Knabe auf getragen hatte und der schwere, männliche Geruch des älteren Mannes, der sich, unüberdeckt aus normalen Schweiß und anderen Gerüchen zusammen setzte. Draco glaubte förmlich den Schweiß auf der Stirn, den Lippen und den Armen, die ihn herrichteten, sehen zu können und wäre er alleine gewesen mit diesem Mann, so hätte er wohl seinem unschuldigem Verlangem, das der Duft in ihm weckte, nachgegeben; hätte den Arm ergriffen und die Lippen ertastet und den Schweiß von ihnen geleckt. Doch sie waren nicht alleine und Zeit genug die anderen Bediensten rauszuschicken, um mit diesem dunkelbärtigem Mann sein Liebesspiel zu betreiben, war nicht. Eine halbe Stunde gab ihm die magische Uhr an der Wand Zeit und dann waren es nur noch zehn und dann piepste ihre quitschige Stimme im Minutentakt, jedesmal in einem scheußlichem Reihm, dass er sich zu beeilen hatte. Von den sinnlosen Aufforderungen angetrieben, eilten sich die Diener und verließen das Zimmer zu einem Zeitpunkt, der es Draco gerade mal gestattete entnervt Luft zu holen, bevor es erneut klopfte und sein Vater eintrat.

Der blonde Hausherr baute sich groß vor seinem Sohne auf, ohne bei dieser Tat die reinste Absicht durchblicken zu lassen. Als wäre es nicht anders möglich, da zu stehen und als sei diese edle Haltung angeboren. Und vielleicht war sie das ja auch.

„Es ist soweit", bemerkte Lucius überflüssigerweise und da sowohl sein Sohn als auch er um diese Tatsache wussten, verkniff sich Draco jeden zynischen Kommentar.

Ein knappes „ich weiß", war alles was er über die Lippen brachte.

Lucius nickte und dann verließe sie gemeinsam das Zimmer, um schweigend nebeneinander den Korridor zum Festsaal entlangzuschreiten.

„Wir werden eure Verlobung noch nicht heute bekannt geben", verkündete Lucius auf der Hälfte der Strecke.

„Bitte?", fragte Draco verwundert. „Warum das denn? Ich denke sie ist hier um diese ganzen Feierlichenkeiten als meine Verlobte mit mir zu durchlaufen."

„Vielleicht war dem so", entgegenete sein Vater knapp. „Aber jetzt werdet ihr euch erst ein mal so kennen lernen. Natürlich bleibt die Verabredung euerer Hochzeit weiter bestehen, aber die Zeiten sind zu ungünstig um es jetzt schon öffentlich bekannt zu geben. Irgendwann werden sie besser sein."

Draco schwieg und zuckte nur leise die Schulter. Das die Zeiten ungünstig waren, war eine häufig verwendete Phrase seines Vaters und wenn Draco die Sache nicht von selbst vertsand, so solle er besser auch nicht dannach fragen.

„Habt ihr euch so kennen gelernt, Mutter und du?", fragte er stattdessen, anmassend für ihr kühles Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis und überaus unmalfoyhaft.

Sein Vater antwortete nicht und eigentlich, so dachte Draco, war das nicht ein mal das schlimmste was auf eine solche Frage hin hätte passieren können.

Und so liefen sie dann weiter stumm den Gang entlang.

„Und was ist dann er Anlass für dieses Fest", sagte Draco irgendwann.

Lucius blickte sich kurz zu seinem Sohn um, ohne das Tempo zu verringern und antwortete dann mit einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. In erster Linie der Besuch des dunklen Fürsten, aber der Lord sagte, das er etwas ganz besonderes verkünden möchte, was den Abend vielleicht aufregender gestalten könnte."

„Weiß Mutter davon", erkundigte sich Draco. „Aufregung mag sie gar nicht."

„Ja, sie weiß davon und sie hat den ersten Tobsuchtsangfall schon hinter sich. Sie hat sich in die Küche zurückgezogen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Hauselfen auch ja das richtige Essen zubereiten, doch entzwischen dürfte sie schon umgezogen sein und die ersten Gäste begrüsst haben."

Draco nickte matt. Wenn seine Mutter die Nerven verlor und sich Sorgenfalten auf des Vaters Stirn bildeten, so verlor auch er seine innere Ruhe und sah dem kommenden Ereignis eher mit Schrecken entgegen.

Doch glücklicherweise war auch ihm die edle malfoysche Haltung zu eigen, wenn nicht angeboren, dann wenigstens antrainiert und sein Blick richtete sich staar gerade aus, als Vater und Sohn gemeinsam den Bankettsaal betraten. Er fixierte die Kronleuchter an der Decke, beobachtete, wie sich abermillioen Lichter darin spiegelten und sammlete sich. Dann setzte er ein freunliches Lächeln auf und mühte sich die vielen Leute, die dort auf ihn warteten, zu mustern, doch vergeblich. Es waren zu viele. Eine ganze Schar stürzte sich auf ihn und Lucius, bedrängten sie, wollten sie als Gesprächspartner und irgendwo in der Ferne tanzte seine Mutter in der übermässigen Aufmerksamkeit und spielte die erlestenste Gastgeberin, die man sich vorstellen kann.

Dracos Blicke wanderten durch den Raum, suchten etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnten, fanden den Bediensten von vorhin in einem Türrahmen stehen. Sahen in ihm die größte Verlockung aller Zeiten und beinahe die einzige, der er sich jetzt nicht hingeben durfte. Zu gerne wäre er den vielen unbekannten Gestalten entwischt, wäre auf seine klaren Konturen zu gegangen und hätte ihm seine Liebe für eine Nacht geschenkt. Und während er noch in Gedanken versunken so mit sich selbst rang, da fasste ihn jemand an Arm. Draco drehte sich um und blickte in das rundliche, aber hübsche Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die ihn mit braunen Augen etwas ängstlich, doch auch bestimmt fixierte.

„Draco Malfoy", fragte sie rein retorisch, denn sie wusste natürlich wen sie vor sich hatte, und machte dann einen kleinen Knicks.

„Nanette...Nanette Cantarini. Sehr erfreut."

Draco schreckte auf und betrachtete seine Verlobte, die wie die Kirschblüte sein sollte, aber aller höchstens ein Rehkitz war, oder ein reifer Apfel, den es zu pflücken galt. Draco hätte ihn lieber auf den Boden fallen lassen, auch wenn sie einer Malfoy durchaus angemessen schien. Zwar hatte sie tatsächlich etwas gemütliches, aber auch Lebendigkeit spiegelte sich in ihren Zügen wieder und diese beiden Eigenschaften waren fern von jener kühlen  Malfoyhaltung. Doch ihre Anmut machte beides weg. Die Gesten, mit denen sie sich ausdrückte waren erlesen und der lockere, in allen Töne von Blau gefärbter Umhang schwang bei jeder Bewegung mit, die sie mit ihren Gliedern tat und drückte sich gelegentlich gegen ihre wohlgerformte Brust. Sie hätte ihm glühende Liebesnächte verheißen sollen, doch Draco folgte diesen offensichtlichen Attributen ihrer weiblichen Perfektheit nicht, sondern betrachtete ihr Haar, das sich, von Kämmen zurückgenommen, an ihrem Hinterkopf traf und von dort aus in zarten Locken hinab auf ihre Schultern fiel, durchwebt von Dutzenden kleiner Blüten.

Und sie hatte einen Namen, auch wenn er von so klassischer Bekanntheit war, dass man ihm keine Bedeutung beimessen musste. Er hätte sogar ein Scherz jener braunhaarigen Frau sein können.

Draco nahm sich zusammen und deute ihr dann eine kleine Verbeugung an.

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", teilte er ihr mit und bot ihr dann den Arm an. „Tanzen Sie?"

„Sehr gerne", kam ihre Antwort und Draco führte seine Braut auf die Tanzfläche. Er legte die Hand um ihre Hüfte und dann drehten sie gemeinsam ihre Kreise zu dem langsamen Walzer, der gespielt wurde.

„Sie haben davon gehört?", fragte er. "Dass die Bekanntgabe nicht heute Abend stattfindet."

Nanette nickte.

„Ja und ich fragte mich, ob sie mir dies erklären können."  
„Nein, dass kann ich nicht", gab Draco zu. „ Aber es heißt der dunkle Lord wird uns heute mit seiner Anwesenheit beeheren."

„Was er aber auch so sicherlich getan hätte. Es muss etwas besonderes sein."

Nanettes Ton war gelassen und Draco zog daraufhin die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sie sind nicht neugierig?!"

„Warum sollte ich", entgegenete Nanette. „Die Entscheidungen des Lord boten bis jetzt keinen Punkt zur Kritik."

„Das ist wohl wahr."

Sie verstummten und folgten weiter dem gemähchlichem Walzertakt, als dieser plötzlich abbrach und sich die große Flügeltür am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete.

Mit bewundernden Blicken verfolgten die Anwesenden, wie Lord Voldemort - gehüllt in seinen üblichen schwarzen Mantel, die Augen rot glühend, die Hände lang und spinnenartig mit schrafen Nägeln - eintrat.

Er durchschritt den Raum, blieb in der Mitte neben Lucius stehen und schwieg.

Draco sah, wie sein Vater ihm flüchtig bedeute hinzuzukommen, ließ Nanette stehen und eilte hinüber.

Als er neben den beiden Männern stand - alsbald fühlte wie auch seine Mutter kam und ihm ihre Hand von hinten auf die Schulter legte - da erhob der Schwarzmagier seine Stimme, hüstelte kurz und ließ sie dann klar und schneidend, wie fast immer, durch den Saal wandern.

„Meine lieben Anhänger!", begann er und ein begeistertes Raunen folgte ihm. „Heute ist ein besonderer Tag!"  
Draco blickte auf, die Frage, was nun kommen würde, intensiv in sich brennend.

„Ich denke jeder kann sich noch daran erinnern."

Eine theatralische Pause folgte, in der das Publikum Zeit finden sollte in ihren Erinnerungen nach Daten jeder Art zu forschen.

„Den ersten Auftrag, den er für mich erfüllt hat."  
Ein erneutes Raunen durchflog den Saal, knapp, barsch und doch von etlichen Banausen durchzogen, die ihre Taten augenblicklich den anderen mitteilen wollten. Als sie zum Schweigen gebracht wurden, wurde die Rede fortgesetzt.

„Und nun hat der junge Draco Malfoy die Ehre, mir einen Gefallen zu tun!!!"

Die Gäste applaudierten, Draco schnappte überrascht nach Luft, nicht sicher ob er dies begrüsste oder verfluchte, und dann spürte er, wie Voldemort seine Hand ergriff.

Ein stechnerder Schmerz folgte, als sich die scharfen Fingernägel in Dracos Fleich bohrten und dann bahnte sich ein kleines Blutrinnsaal sein Weg an Dracos Daumen hinab.

Lucius Malfoy ergriff sein Glas und erhob es.

„Dann möchte ich auf dieses Ereignis trinken. Auf dieses Ereignis und meinen Sohn, der mich immer mit großem Stolz erfüllt hat."

Eine Flutwelle begeisterter Klatscher folgten auf diese Worte, dann wurden sie wiederholt, derweil die Gläser klirrten und Draco gefeiert wurde.

Inzwischen tropfte das Blut zu Boden und hinterließ rote Flecken auf dem weißen Marmor.

„Dann nehme ich meine Schützling nun mit mir, um ihm alles zu erklären", verkündete Voldemort und alles nickte, wohin gegen Draco sich unwillkürlich versteifte. Narcissa kam und umarmte ihn und dann wurde von er Voldemort aus dem Raum geführt. Die Blutflecken, welche auf dem Umhang seiner Mutter zurückblieben schimmerten feucht.

„Hier entlang", krächzte der Magier nun, denn seine hoheitsvolle Stimme hatte sich verflüchtigt, ebenso wie seine majestetishe Haltung. Er öffnete eine kleine Tür und drängte Draco hinein.   
Sie waren in einem gemütlichem Zimmer gelandet, in dem sich ein paar Sessel um einen kleinen Tisch angeordnet hatten, auf dem eine Karaffe Wein, sowie einige Gläser standen. Magische Flammen flogen in Ketten durch die Luft, umwebten die Sitzplätze und spiegelten sich in den Gläsern wieder. Die Musik vom fernen Ballsaal drang gedämpft zu ihnen durch. Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte den Komponisten zu erkennen, doch als er garade einige in die engere Auswahl geschlossen hatte, wurde er aus seiner geitigen Zuflucht geholt, denn Voldemort griff ihn bei den Schultern und drückte ihn in den nächsten Sessel. Dann nahm er Dracos noch immer blutende Hand, hob des jungen Malfoys Mantel an der Schulter etwas an und schob sie darunter. Das Blut floss das Schlüsselbein entlang, sammelte sich dann in der kleinen Mulde des Halsansatzes und dann quoll es über und rann über Dracos Brust hinweg. Irgendwo, bevor es seinen Bauchnabel erreichte, wurde es dann vom Stoff seiner Kleider aufgesogen.

„Ich habe dir etwas zu erzählen, Draco", drang die kühle Stimme an des Jungen Ohr. „Du glaubst die Welt zu kennen, nicht wahr?!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Die Welt war das letzte was er kannte.

„Doch das denkst du", bestimmte Voldemort schlicht und Draco wagte nicht mehr zu wiedersprechen.

„Du denkst du kennst die Welt und du denkst du kennst die Malfoys. Du glaubst alles zu wissen, was es über euch zu wissen gibt."

Draco wurde die Ironie dieser Situation bewusst, hatte er doch eben noch, grad mal vor wenigen Studen, eine leichte Depression durchlitten, die sich darauf gründete, dass er eben nicht zu wissen glaubte, was es er zu wissen begeehrte. Trotzdem nickte er.

„Dann kann ich dir sagen, mein Junge, du liegst vollkommen falsch. Es gibt da etwas was du nicht weißt."

Draco wartete gespannt auf die Offenbarung, die ja nun unweigerlich folgen mussrte.

„Es betrifft deine Eltern..."  
Voldemort stoppte und Dracos wagte es nicht ihn zum Fortfahren aufzufordern. Er schwieg und wartete, bis der Zauberer erneut sprach.

„Weißt du, deine Eltern waren nicht verlobt, bevor sie heirateten, so wie Nanette und du."

Draco blinzelte. Das hatte er am aller wenigstem erwartet.

„Deine Eltern haben damals meine großen Plan zerstörrt, als sie sich inneinander verliebten und sich beide weigerten ihrer Bestimmung zu folgen. Sie waren erbarmungslos, weißt du. Nicht einmal ich hatte eine Chance. Ich hätte sie nur umbringen können..."

Voldemorts Stimme schwebte gespenstisch und furchterregend im Raum, die Worte, die sie trug waren noch grausamer. Draco hatte das plötzliche Gefühl, dass die Musik im Festsaal verstummt war.

„Aber das wäre töricht gewesen. Es hätte mir nichts weiter gebracht, als die Erhaltung meines Stolzes. Und ich wollte etwas ganz anderes."  
Voldemorts Finger fuhren nach vorne, sein Körper folgte ihm und Draco nahm undeutlich wahr, wie sein Umhang aufgeknöpft wurde.  
„ Ich wollte Sirius Black."  
Voldemort legte Dracos Brust frei und umfuhr ihre Muskeln mit den eisigkalten Fingerspitzen.

„Deine Mutter war mit Sirius verlobt. Sie sollte ihn als Frau und Cousine beeinflussen und mir diesen starken Magier auf meine Seite holen. Sirius Black war einer der stärksten Zauberer, die  ich je kannte."

Der Mann beugte sich hinab, brachte seinen Kopf auf die Höhe von Dracos Brust und folgte dann den Spuren des Blutes mit der Zunge, obgleich es bereits geronnen war.

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?", fragte Draco knapp.

Voldemort richtete sich wieder auf und grinste schief.

„Du wirst den Fehler deiner Eltern wieder gut machen. Du wirst in die Unterwelt gehen und die Seele von Black überreden in den Körper zu fahren, den ich ihm schaffe. Du wirst ihn überreden mein Anhänger zu werden!"

also, das war das erste Kapitel...und keine Angst...im nächsten wird's auch spannend...

nächstes Update: in zwei Wochen.....wenn ihr Glück habt in einer...aber die Bibio hat Himmelfahrt und die folgenden Tag zu und ich kann sonst grad keinen anderen Compi nutzen

Danksagungen an: ella, lilie und caro....so wie dem süßen rothaarigen Mädchen aus meiner Schule, die Nanette ihren Namen lieh

ella: tja...das mit dem Telefonieren ist grad eine schwierige...wahrscheinlich bin diesen Freitag bis Sonntagnachmitag erreichbar...meine Eltern fahren weg.... ansonsten...Mittwoch zwischen 14.15 und 16.00....aber auch nicht sicher......es tut mir ja soooooo leid und ich vermiss dich ganz doll....


	2. Chapter 2

    **„Alive or just breathin- sin"**

**Untertitel:** „Black und White"

**Disclaimer:** Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKRowling und ich bin damit nicht berechtigt meine fanfiction auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu Geld zu machen. Also tu ich das auch nicht....

**AN1:** Auch wenn das ganze am Anfang vielleicht etwas anderes wirkt: es ist eine Slash-fanfiction....das heißt hier finden sich zwei Männer und tun damit auch alles daraus resultiernde.....es ist , sprich, Geschmackssache...aber sein wir mal ehrlich: welcher fanfictionliebhaber hat schon etwas gegen Slash????

**AN2:** Diese fanfiction gliedert sich in drei Teile. Dies ist der erste Teil.

Teil 2 und 3 werden jeweils separat unter den Titeln „Alive or just breathin-Revolution" und „Alive or just breathin= life" stehen...aber erst dann wenn Teil 1 fertig ist....

**ExtraspecialAnmerkung!!!:**

Für alle, die die Harry Potter-Filme auch so verehren, wie die Bücher und dem drittten Streifen entgegenfiebern: am Sonntag, dem 6.6, von 22-1 Uhr,auf Radio Fritz, ist ein spezial Filmbluemoon zum neuem Film.....mit Filmmusik, Talk zum Thema, sowie O-tönen aus dem Film, als auch Interviews mit den Darstellern.....

Also, wer in der Region Berlin/Brandenburg lebt, der stellt 102,6 in der Radiofrequenz ein und hört sich das an....wer wo anders wohnt, kann ja (sofern er eine Flatrate hat) per life-stream zu hören..... auf www.Fritz.de!!!!!

**Kapitel2:**

Keiner hatte Draco erklärt, wie das funktionieren sollte. In die Unterwelt reisen.

Im ersten Moment, der folgte, als die Beudeutung von Voldemorts Worten in ihm aufgestiegen war, hatte er sogar vermutet der Zauberer würde ihn auf der Stelle töten.

Er hatte es nicht getan und Draco war sogar ein wenig dankbar dafür. Selbst die fordernde Zunge war von seiner Brust verschwunden, nachdem Voldemort sein Anliegen los geworden war.  Draco konnte sich nur noch flüchtig daran erinnern, dass die kalten Hände ihn beiseite gedrückt hatten und die scharfe Stimme ihn hinfortschickte, damit er sich wusch. Also hatte sich Draco davon gemacht. In das Bad, welches er am entferntesten wähnte, denn sein Verstand hatte ihm gesagt, dass auch Voldemort, blutverschmiert, wie er war, nicht auf das Fest zurückkehren, sondern ebenfalls  fließend Wasser zu Hilfe ziehen würde.

Das Bad das am weitesten entfernt war, war auch jenes, welches am wenigstens benutzt wurde und obgleich auch hier die Hauselfen ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen hatten, war doch zu bemerken, dass sich die Spiegel und Wannen mit einer leichten Staubschicht bedeckt hatten. Das helle blau, mit dem sich das Bad eigentlich wie ein Eiskristall hätte anmuten müssen, wurde von einem grauem Film überdeckt und erinnerte vielmehr an einen verregneten Herbsttag. Draco hustete kurz, als er mit der Hand über den Frontspiegel fuhr und den Staub aufwirbelte. Sehr zu seinem Missgefallen setzten sich graue Flusen in seinem Haar ab. Als er dann in den Spiegel sah, hatte er das Gefühl, dass zwei ähnliche Staubflusen zurück blickten, denn seine eigenen Augen war von beinahe der selben Färbung. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf und sah zu, wie der Staub, an verfärbte Schneeflocken erinnernd, sich aus den blonden Strähnen löste und zu Boden rieselte. Dann erst wagte er den Mantel von seinen Schultern zu streifen und somit seine Brust zu entblössen. Als er das Abbild seiner Selbst erkennen konnte schreckte er zurück und fand sich mit einigen Fragen über Voldemorts abartige Sexualität im eigenem Kopf wieder. Denn was er sah war ein Spiel aus grausam hergestellten Farbkontrasten.

Die Strähne seines Blutes, wenn auch von Voldemorts gieriger Zunge nur geschwächt zurück gelassen, hob sich fast gespenstisch gegen Dracos blanke, weiße Brust ab. Die Stelle, an der seine Hand geruht hatte war nahezu blutverkrustet und als Draco mit dem Finger darüber fuhr, bröselte der dunkle Schorf ab und ließ eine saubere Schulter zurück. Dann hob Draco seine Hand und betrachtete die Wunde, die sich über seinen Daumen zog. Auch ihr Blut war getrocknet, obgleich auszumachen war, dass sie tief ins Fleisch hineinreichte. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur von wenigen geronnen Blutzellen zugehalten, weshalb der junge Malfoy nicht wagte, ihr mit Wasser oder gar Nägeln beizukommen. Da Heilzauber noch nie seine Stärke gewesen waren, wickelte er kurzer Hand ein beschworenes Stück Mull darum und machte sich daran mit einem feuchten Waschlappen das Blut von seiner Brust zu rubbel. Selbstverstänlich hätte er das ganze mit einem kurzem Wink seines Zauberstabs erledigen können, doch das warme Wasser auf seiner Haut entspannte ihn ein wenig und der Schwamm bot eine köstliche Massage, die die Zeit wert war. Er würde sowieso nicht auf das Fest zurück kehren, so beschloss er. Was sollte er auch dort. Keiner dieser Leute war ihm wichtig. Die Gäste nicht, Voldemort nicht, Nanette nicht. Ob ihm seine Eltern auch unwichtig waren wusste er dagegen nicht. Noch vielzu tief saß der Schock um das eben Erfahrene. Das die beiden aus Liebe geheiratet hatten, war für Draco immer absurd gewesen und hatte als solches auch nicht zur Diskussion gestanden. Liebe gab es in der Welt der Malfoys schließlich nicht, soviel hatte Draco zu wissen geglaubt. Wenn seine Eltern sich nicht den Gesezten ihres Führers unterworfen hatten, warum sollte er es dann? Warum war er Jahre lange gelehrt worden, dass es Voldemorts Zorn nicht zu wecken galt, wenn man so einfach damit davon kam. Wenn man trotz eines Verrats in einem großem Haus lebte und ein relativ glückliches Leben führte.

Oder war er das Opfer gewesen, dass seine Eltern zu ihrer Seelenruhe an Voldemort gebracht hatten?

Das Versprechen, dass er ja da war um alles wieder gut zu machen. Bei diesem Gedanken fühlte sich Draco spontan um sein Leben  betrogen. Die Idee ebenso weg zurennen durch strömte ihn mit jäher Begeisterung.

Er verließ das Bad und eilte durch die unedlichen Gänge, die sich wie ein Labyrinth durch das Malfoy Mannor zogen, zu seinem Zimmer hin. Mit einem Knall öffnete er die Tür und mit einem Knal schloss er sie wieder. Drinnen angekommen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen, immer noch unruhig und im höchsten Maße erregt. Als seine Unmut nicht mehr zu halten war, sprang er wieder auf und klingelte erneut, wobei er fest an den Mann von vorhin dachte. Und es funktionierte. Als zehn Minuten später die Tür ein leises Klopfen erfuhr und dann auf gestoßen wurde, stand eben jener Mann vor ihm. Draco schoss nach vorne, drückte sich an den warmen Leib und schloss gleichzeitig mit der einen Hand die Tür. Er konnte regelrecht hören, wie der Mann unter seiner Berührung aufschreckte.

"Sir?", kam seine raue Stimme und Dracos einzige Erklärung war ein fester Kuss auf diese vollen Lippen. Ein Kuss der geduldet, jedoch nicht erwiedert wurde. Als Draco die grausame Passivität seines Gegenübers spürte und seine Lippen fort nahm, lehnte er sich an die Brust des Mannes und nuschelte in seine Schulter.

"Wie heißt du?"

Der Mann schien zu überlegen, seufzte dann tief und antwortete.

"Guido."

"Und willst du mich lieb haben?", fragte Draco mit Begierde und Unschuld.

Guido stand unschlüssig da, den Körper des Jungen an sich gepresst.

Dann schob er ihn fort und trat zurück.

Draco starrte ihn einen Augenblick verletzt an, dann legte er den Kopf schief und begann mit einer schnell heraufbeschworenen Heiterkeit in seiner Stimme zu sprechen.

"Ich habe eine Verletztung", sagte er,"und ich war schon immer schlecht in Heilzaubern. Könntet Ihr euch darum kümmern?"

Guido nickte knapp und trat dann heran, als ihm Draco seinen Daumen entgegen streckte.

"Ihr solltet aber zu mindest die einfachen Heilzauber beherrschen", bemerkte er.

"Lehrt Sie mich", forderte Draco und sah ihn durch dringend an.

Der Mann seufzte.

"Seht zu, wenn ihr etwas lernen wollt", sagte er und begann leise die Formel zu murmeln, während er Dracos weiche Hand in seiner rissigen hielt. Jedes Wort das nun über seine Lippen kam, wurde von Draco wiederholt und freudig nachgeformt. Der Junge war beinahe traurig, als der Proszess zu ende war und sein Daumen unversehrt frei gegeben wurde.

"Wollen Sie wissen, wie ich mir diese Wunde zu zog?", fragte er kindlich und wartete gar nicht erst Guidos antwort ab. "Der dunkle Lord hat sie mir zu gefügt", erklärte er und begann seinen Umhang aufzuknöpfen. "Und dann hat er meine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt, so dass sich  das Blut als bald staute und meine Brust hinab lief. Er ist ihm gefolgt und hat es aufgeleckt."

Er hielt inne. Guido blickte ihn unverwandt an. Fassungslos staarte er von diesem freizügigen Lord - von dessen Gesicht zu dessen ebenmässiger Brust -, zu seinen eigenen Händen, bis Draco diese schließlich nahm und auf seine Hüften legte.

"Würde dir das gefallen?", fragte er mit verlockenderer Stimme, während er den Bediensteten immer näher an sich zog. "Wenn du mein Blut kosten könntest?"

Und dann war da, der Dolch in Dracos Hand, magisch beschworen und silbern glänzend im Licht, sowie den Funken mit dennen er erschienen war. Die scharfe Klinge wurde in die weiße Haut gebohrt und dann sprizte das Blut hervor.

"So kann ich nacher gleich den Spruch testen, den ich von dir lernte."

Das Blut tropfte auf ihre Umhänge, auf ihre Schenkel, als Draco seine Finger an Guidos Mund schob.

„Hier, probier! Wenn Ihr es probiert habt, werdet ihr mich lieben."

Guido erzitterte und stieß die Hand beiseite.

„Ihr wollt, dass ich euch liebe?", fragte er und hielt den Körper des Malfoys auf einmal ganz von selbst.

Draco nickte.

Im nächsten Moment wurden seine Lippen in Besitz genommen, genauso gierig, wie er  es erbeten hatte. Die kräftigen Hände packte seinen Körper, nahmen ihn ein und trugen ihn zum Bett. Der Kuss wurde unterbrochen, als sie auf der Matratze federten.

„Du bist keine Frau, also erwarte nicht zu viel", raunte Guido und Draco nickte matt.

„Gut!"  
Der Kuss wurde wieder aufgenommen, während sich beider Hände in tiefere Ebenen begaben, forschte, stimulierten, die Umhänge beiseite zogen und dann weiter forschten. Zauberern gemäß waren ihre Umhänge das einzige was sie am Leibe trugen und bald schmiegten sich beide Körper vollkommen nackt in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung aneinander.

„Was willst du?", hauchte Guido, als seine Finger über Dracos Zentrum der Lust strichen, unbeholfen, unerfahren und stockend, als sie von Draco eine andere Antwort als erwartet bekamen.

„Ich will, dass du mit mir kommst. Dass du mit mir fliehst", bekannte der Junge mit hochrotem Gesicht. „Hau mit mir ab!"

Guido setzte sich entsetzt auf.

„Bitte?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Bring mich weg von hier!", sagte Draco, als wäre es die einfachste Sache der Welt.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das tun würde?"

„Ich liebe dich", warf Draco ein.

„Liebe nennst du das? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist", bemerkte Guido trocken. „Du glaubst, einen, den du begehrst, gleich als große Liebe sehen zu müssen, obgleich du ihn gar nicht kennst."

„Ich kenne dich", beharrte Draco und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Mich kennst du nicht und die Liebe kennst du nicht. Aber die Liebe ist es, in die du dich verliebt hast."

„Wenn ich dich und die Liebe nicht kenne und die Liebe aber lieben kann, dann kann ich auch dich lieben", behaarte Draco.

Guido funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Ich habe Frau und Kinder", warf er ihm ärgerlich entgegen und dann setzte er sich auf. In einer hastigen Bewegung zog er seinen Mantel an, warf einen letzten Blick auf Draco und stürmte schließlich aus dem Raum.

Draco staarte ihm nach, staarte auf die Tür, die da geschlossen in den Angeln hing und ihm die Blick auf den Mann versperrte, den er auserkoren hatte seine Rettung zu sein. Heißes Verlangen, das nicht gestillt worden war, brannte in ihm.

Er griff nach dem Glas auf seinem Nachttisch und schleuderte es gegen die auf einmal verhasste Tür.

Keiner hatte Draco erklärt, wie das funktionieren sollte. In die Unterwelt reisen.

Und dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, das es sicher nicht angenehm werden würde.

Die Träume, die zu ihm kamen, als er nach langer Zeit, in der er über Guidos Betrug kläglich geweint hatte, endlich eingeschlafen war,  brachten ihm eine Vorstellung des Schmerzes bei, den er zu spüren erwartete. Die grausigsten Bilder taten sich vor ihm auf, als er zwischen den seidigen Decken lag, die grausigsten Bilder spukten auch dann noch in seinem Kopf, als er die Decken längst in seinem nächtlichem Kampf gegen das Grauen beiseite gestrampelt hatte und sich nun aufsetzte und aus dem Albtraum erwachte.

Der Raum war erfüllt mit zwielichtigen Schatten, die sich an Wänden und Boden gegenseitig umarmten, doch sie beunruhigten Draco nicht. Er hatte Jahre an diesem Ort verbracht und ihn tags wie nachts genaustens studiert und sich einverleibt. Sobald er die Augen offen hatte, gab es hier nichts, was er fürchtete. Wenn er sie wieder schloss, in dem Versuch zurück in einen erholsamen Schlaf zu gleiten, kehrte die Angst zurück.

Also erhob er sich von Bett und ging hinüber zum hohen Fenster.

Der Mond grinste ihn in einer gesamten Fülle an und Draco erwartete beinahe Frauengestalten zu entdecken, die darunter tanzten. Auch das Heulen eines Werwolfes hätte ihn in diesem Moment nicht verwundert. Er schob den Riegel beiseite, der die Scheiben zusammen hielt und ließ die Nachtluft ein. Sie war warm und stickig, beinahe schwül, wie immer um diese Jahreszeit. So trocken, wie sie war, erinnerte sie Draco an das Brennen, das er im Hals verspürte. Er trat zurück ans Bett und suchte auf dem Nachttisch nach dem üblichen Glas Wasser, das dort immer stand. Es war weg.

In einem plötzlichem Aufzucken von Erinnerungen, fand sich die Szene des vergangenen Abends wieder in seinen Kopf.

Voldemort, das Blut, der Auftrag, Guido. Wieder das Blut.

Eine verzweifelte Wut, die jäh in ihm aufloderte, erinnerte ihn an seinen Plan.

Den Plan zu verschwinden. Abzuhauen.

Selbst wenn er Guido nicht an seiner Seite hatte – und wer braucht schon Guido´, dachte er -, so konnte er doch immer noch allein davon laufen.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab, er hatte sich und er hatte den Hogwartsabschluss mitsamt der Fähigkeit zu apparieren.   
Eigentlich gab es nichts mehr was ihn hinderte, bemerkte er.

Es würde ein leichtes sein. Sobald er das Grundstück verlassen hatte, könnte er zum Ministerium apparieren und sich eine neue Identität zu legen.

Mit einer leisen Zufriedenheit über diesen ja wohl perfekten Plan zauberte sich Draco in seinen Umhang, schnappte sich ein kleines Beutcheln mit Galleonen, das er für alle Fälle unter seinem Kopfkissen aufbewahrte und öffnete dann so geräuschlos wie möglich seine Zimmertür.

Es war stockduster im Flur und auch Dracos magische Uhr hatte bereits geschlafen, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass es nach zwei Uhr nachts war. Trotz allem schlich Draco mit bedächtigen Schritten den Korridor entlang, bog um die nächste Ecke und vernahm dann allmählich die Geräusche von kläglichem Schluchzten und schnellen Schritten, die näher kamen. Bevor er noch überlegen konnte, ob er der verzweifelten Person beistehen sollte, rannte Nanette in sein Blcikfeld. Sie trug ein lockeres Nachtgewand, das Arme und auch Beine gänzlich frei ließ und selbst freizügig mit ihrem Dekolltee umging. Es war von weißer Seide und schweißdurchnässt. Der selbe Schweiß, der den Stoff durchdrungen hatte, klebte auch auf dem Rest ihres Körpers – glänzte auf Armen, Schutern und Gesicht. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

Sie hielt inne, als sie ihn erkannte. Ihre Augen tasteten seine Erscheinung fahrig ab und dann ließ sie sich erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

„Wie gut, dass du es bist", hauchte sie und lehnte sich leicht an die Wand, neben der sie kauerte. Den Kopf gesenkt, versuchte sie die Frequenz ihres Atems zu drosseln.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Draco und Nanette blickte wieder auf, die braunen Augen voll Furcht und etliche Strähen an Stirn und Wangen klebend, denn fast ihr ganzes Haar hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst, den sie trug.

„Ich kann...es....ich kann es nicht erklären. Du musst es sehen", brachte sie hervor.

„Was? Was muss ich sehen?"

„Es ist schrecklich, Draco. Es ist so schrecklich....."

Sie hob ihren Arm, streckte ihre Hand aus und ließ sich schließlich so von Draco auf die Füsse ziehen.

„Komm mit!", murmelte sie und schritt voran. Als sie merkte, dass Draco keinen Schritt trat, griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Komm!", wiederholte sie schwach und zog ihn mit sich.

Dracos Versuche, heraus zu bekommen, was denn nun so schrecklich war, scheiterten kläglich. Nanette schwieg den ganzen Weg über, den sie ihn durch die Korridore führte.   
Erst als sie an einer kleinen, schweren Holztür angekommen waren, sagte sie: „Da!" und zeigte mit dem Finger darauf.

Draco trat nach vorne und mühte sich die Tür aufzuziehen. Als er es geschafft hatte, standen sie in einem dunklem Raum.

Der Malfoy zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte, während die Aufregung in ihm beinahe überkochte, „Lumus!"

Das kleine, blaue Licht an der Spitze seines Stabes leuchtete auf, bot jedoch nur eine spärliche Lichtquelle. Während er den Raum langsam absuchte und allmählich die Umrisse eines Menschen, der auf einer Baare lag erkennen konnte, hörte er Nanettes angsterfüllte Stimme.

„Er ist tot", klagte sie. „Da liegt ein Toter. Ich wollte nur auf Toilette, habe mich verlaufen und dann.....tot....einfach tot.....dann lag er da....."

„Wer ist tot? Wer liegt da?", fragte Draco genervt, doch im nächten Moment  konnte er es selbst erkennen.

Vor ihm lag der blanke Körper von Sirius Black.

Draco atmete hörbar ein. Ein leichter Schreck hatte ihn im ersten Moment durchfahren. Im nächstem wurde ihm klar, dass das ja gar nicht der echte Sirius sein konnte. Vielmehr war das die Hülle, die Voldemort für ihn geschaffen hatte.

Neugierig betrachtete den nackten Körper, folgte den starken Glieder mit einem fasziniertem Blick, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf das staare Gesicht.   
Die Haut, die er berührte war kalt und weich, schien beinahe unter seiner Berühung nachzugeben. Er strich über sie hinweg und öffnete dann die Augenlieder. Tiefblaue Pupillen staarten ihm leer entgegen. Mit einem leisem Schauer schloss er sie wieder und öffnete dann den Mund, fuhr über die weichen Lippen hinein in die Mundhöhle, um dort nach Speichel zu tasten. Es war alles trocken. Er zog den Finger zurück, um dann damit durch das samtige, dunkle Haar zu kämmen. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Körper jünger war, als Sirius es zu seinem Tod gewesen war. Der Grund blieb ihm verborgen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Volemort ihn sich noch seinen Wünschen geschaffen.

Hatte ihm etwas jungenhafte Züge verliehen und den Bart genommen.

Draco war sich unsicher, ob ihm dies gefiehl, aber letzten endes bedeutete das, dass er nicht mehr als Spielzeug für seine Lordschaft herhalten musste, wenn es Sirius Black tat.

Er drehte sich zu Nanette um, wollte sie beruhigen, ihr vielleicht sogar die ganze Sache erklären, als er zurückschreckte. Hinter ihm standen Voldemort und sein Vater, eine ohnmächtige Nanette in Lucius Armen.

„Ein törichtes Mädchen", bemerkte Voldemort schnarrend. „Doch auch nicht unbedingt dumm."

Draco schwieg. Was gab es auch zu erwiedern?

„Ich sehe, du hast deinen Weg bereits gefunden", murmelte Lucius und Nanette wurde auf eine Lieg in der Ecke gepackt.

„Sie wird noch eine Weile schlafen. Derweilen könne wir dich sicher los schicken."

Draco erzitterte. Im wurde klar, dass ihm seine Flucht nicht gelungen war.

„Und wie ?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Oh, ganz einfach", erklärte Voldemort. „Wir fangen damit an, dass du sich auf die Baare neben Black legst."

Draco zögerte und ging dann langsam auf die Baare zu. Sie war von genaus so einfachem Holz, wie die auf der Sirius ruhte. Mit einem letzten Schauderer legte er sich darauf.

„Und jetzt?!"  
„Jetzt werde wir mit einem magischem Spruch dein Herz aus deinem Körper holen, es in diesen Behälter legen und deine Pumpfrequenz herunter ziehen, bis du ins Koma fällst und im Totenreich landest."

„Man kommst in die Unterwelt, nur weil man im Koma liegt?"

„Ja, man kommt dort hin. Und nun genug der dummen Fragen", krächzte Voldemort. „Entblösse deine Brust."  
Draco tat wie ihm gehießen und hatte dabei, das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass der Schwarzmagier ihn mit einem begierigen Blick bedachte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lucius seinen Sohn und dieser nickte knapp.

„Ja!"  
„Gut....dann öffenen wir jetzt deine Brustkorb."  
Draco fühlte einen schneidenen Schmerz und  musste dann feststellen, dass seine Sicht verschwamm. Nur noch undeutlich konnte Draco die pulsierende Masse in den Händen seines Vater, die sein Herz war, erkennen und welche sofort in den dafür vorgesehnen Behälter geleget wurde. Ein Wechselspiel aus Krämpfen durchzog seinen Körper, bevor sie seine Seele davon löste und seine Glieder erschlafften.

Und das war das zweite Kapitel

Meine Güte...wisst ihr, dass ich tatsächlich überlegt habe, ob ich Voldie berlinern lasse? Schwäbisch hätte mir auch gut gefallen, aber das kann ich schriftlich sicher nicht fest halten.....also hab ich es ganz gelassen...soll ja auch irgendwie eine ernste fanfic sein, oder?

Lilie, Ella, Caro: muss ich noch sage, dass ich euch ganz doll lieb hab, oder wisst ihr das schon, weil ich es jedes mal tu?!!!

Update leider erst in zwei Wochen wieder, da ich nächste Woch auf Klassenfahrt bin...

Drückt mir die Daumen.....damit ich die Liebe meines Lebens bekomme...o.k.....sagen wir mein aktueller Schwarm...gewisse Leute wissen das derer ja viele sind...

Im übrigen ist das ganze eine recht fanfiction-mässige Sache: denn nicht nur ich will was von dem Kerl, sonder auch noch ein anderer Junge aus meiner Klasse....das heißt praktisch stehe ich einer schwulen Beziehung im Weg.....tja....und die beiden wären echt aller erste Sahne....normalerweise würde ich mich jetzt ja zurück ziehen, da sie ...nun ja eben schwul wären....und schwul ist heilig...hüstel......und da ich es auch nicht mag, wenn wegen mir leute verletzt werden.....in anbetracht der tatsache jedoch, dass mir aber ungewöhnlich viel an diesem begehrten jungen liegt, werde ich gucken, was in den 5 tagen passiert und es dann auf geben, wenns schlecht steht...

Sayonara

(und entschuldigt mein ewiges gequatsche....)


	3. A03

**Alive or just breathin- sin"**

**Untertitel:** „Black und White"

**Disclaimer:** Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKRowling und ich bin damit nicht berechtigt meine fanfiction auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu Geld zu machen. Also tu ich das auch nicht....

**AN1:** Auch wenn das ganze am Anfang vielleicht etwas anderes wirkt: es ist eine Slash-fanfiction....das heißt hier finden sich zwei Männer und tun damit auch alles daraus resultiernde.....es ist , sprich, Geschmackssache...aber sein wir mal ehrlich: welcher fanfictionliebhaber hat schon etwas gegen Slash????

**AN2:** Diese fanfiction gliedert sich in drei Teile. Dies ist der erste Teil.

Teil 2 und 3 werden jeweils separat unter den Titeln „Alive or just breathin-Revolution" und „Alive or just breathin= life" stehen...aber erst dann wenn Teil 1 fertig ist....

**Kapitel3:**

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was er geantwortet hätte, wenn ihn jemand vor geraumer Zeit gefragt hätte, wie er sich das vorstellen würde: ins Koma fallen.

In seiner Schulzeit hätte er wahrscheinlich geantwortet: ein vergeblicher Versuch dem Besen einer gewissen Person auszuweichen, ein Flutschen, mit dem er vom eigenem Feger fiel, ein verdammt langer Flug, der ihm hoffentlich genug Zeit ließ Potter noch einen ordentlichen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten und dann ein...vielleicht schmerzhafter Aufprall...ein bisschen Schwarz, gemischt mit einen enormen Hass auf diesen dämlichen Potter.

Hätte man ihn vor kurzer Zeit gefragt, dann wären ihm wohl die Albträume eingefallen, die ihn gequält hatten, als er noch noch nicht wusste, wie er in die Unterwelt geschickt werden sollte.

Als er es nun hinter sich hatte, kristallisierte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf:

Es war wie betrunken sein, nur das es einem die Peinlichkeiten ersparte, die man für gewöhnlich in einer solchen Verfassung zustande brachte.

Erst verschwimmt die Sicht und dann spürt man einen brutalen Schmerz, der einen klar werden lässt, dass man gerade gegen einen Laternenmast gerannt ist. Oder eben, dass es doch höllisch weh tun kann, wenn das Herz auf einmal nicht mehr das lebensnotwendige tut. Unmittelbar auf diesen Schmerz folgt die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit, mit der der eigene Körper einen vor dem Wahnsinn zu schützen versucht.

Und dann wacht man auf und weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist.

Genauso geschah es Draco nun, als er die Augen öffnete und versuchte einen Punkt zu fokusieren. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten dazu, als hätte die Prozedur nicht nur seinen Körper geschwächt, sonder auch seine Seele, die ja nun frei von allem leiblichen, angeblich im Hades rumschwirrte. Von Rumschwirrem im eigentlich Sinne konnte jedoch keines falls die Rede sein. Ein kurzer Stich am Bein, als er sich bewegte, ließ Draco absolut sicher sein, dass er auch hier so etwas wie einen Körper hatte.

Die absurde Idee, etwas könnte schief gelaufen sein, verwarf er nach den ersten Augenblicken wieder. Voldemort war zwar ein Perversling, aber ein genialer Perversling, der garantiert zur Perfektheit neigte, in allem was er tat. Außerdem konnte nichts anderes als die Hölle so rote Pflanzen, Baumstämme und Steine hervorbringen, wie die, auf denen er gerade lag. Eine schwüle Hitze vertrieb die letzten Zweifel. Draco stöhnte und rappelte sich auf. Mit einem kurzen Blick an sich selbst herunter, stellte er fest, dass, was auch immer er jetzt war, er eine detailgetreue Abbildung seines Körpers trug. Jeder Quadratzentimeter Haut schien mit seiner üblichen Erscheinung übereinzustimmen und sein schwarzer Standartumhang, verdeckte wie immer das wesentliche.

Mit einer müden Geste setzte er dazu an, sich ein Blatt aus dem Haar zu wischen, als er ein beständig lauter werdenes Knacken im Buschwerk hinter sich vernahm. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und im selben Moment sprang eine Gestalt daraus hervor und stürzte sich auf ihn.

In einem Reflex fingerte Draco in seinem Umhang nach einem Zauberstab und merkte, stark beunruhigt, das da nichts war. Was seine Figer umschlossen war nichts als pure Luft. Und eben jene rauschte auf einmal rasend schnell an seinem Ohr vorbei, als er von seinem Angreifer erfasst und zu Boden geschmissen wurde.

Draco schrie auf und die Steine, die ihn eben schon gepeinigt hatten, pressten sich nun wieder in seinen Rücken. Gleichzeitig fuhr ein reissender Schmerz durch sein Handgelenk, als der Peiniger in einer fast lächerlichen Geste zurück sprang und sich dann ebenfalls fallen ließ, um ihn an den Händen auf den Boden zu pinnen.

Was Draco nun ins Gesicht grinste, war nichts anderes als ein halbwüchsiger Junge, mit einem runden Gesicht, lockigem, braunen Haar und großen Augen von derselben Farbe. Gewissermaßen erinnerte er an Nanette, war nur eine deutlich jüngere und deutlich männlichere Version. Was den Jungen aber zu einem gefährlichem Gegner machte, war das lange, komplexe Rohr, das er sich nun heldenposen-mässig über die Schulter gelegt hatte. Eine Waffe aus der Muggelwelt, soweit Draco erkennen konnte.

Unsicher, wie er sich solch einer Person gegenüber verhalten sollte, schluckte er.

„Ähm..."

„´As ähm?", fragte der Junge verständnisslos.

„Hallo", machte Draco vorsichtig.

„´Allo?", echote der Junge auch diesmal. Dann setzte er ein recht unsichres

„´Ennen wir uns?" hinzu.

„Ähm", war das einzige, was Draco dazu einfiel.

„´As ähmst du hier so ´ähmlich rum", schnautze der Junge, vielleicht etwas von der Situation überfordert, und ließ Draco los, um sich verwirrt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Auf diesen Moment hatte Draco gewartet. Es war beinahe lächerlich, wie dumm so ein Gegner sein konnte. Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung richtete er sich auf, schloss seine Hand um den Arm des Jungen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken.

Der kleine braunhaarige heulte auf und das Gewehr glitt ihm aus der Hand.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns kennen", entgegenete Draco, seine Fassung nun wiedergewonnen. Es war fast ein bisschen peinlich sich von einem nuschelndem Kerlchen derart erschrecken zu lassen.  „Aber ich denke dein Verhalten ist nicht gerade die gängige Begrüssungsweise."

„´Ür eklige Nerneds wie dich ´on", brüllte der Junge und begann zu zappeln und zu treten. Draco hob fragend die Augenbraunen, während er sich einen Millimeter von den umherschwingenden Füssen entfernte.

„Was bitte sind Nerndes?", fragte er.

„´ls ob du das nich wüsstest!!!!"

„Ich hab nicht die leisete Ahnung", beteuerte Draco.

„´Oll das heißen du ´ist kein Nerned?"

Der Junge hörte auf zu zappeln und drehte sich ein wenig zu Draco um, soweit wie es ihm eben möglich war.

„´Er bist du dann....?", maulte er.

„Tja....", machte Drco. Er stellte schlagartig fest, dass er sich über seine Identität in der Unterwelt keine Gedanken gemacht hatte. Sicher wäre es schlecht sich als Malfoy zu outen. Es war anzunehmen, das eine Vielzahl der Hadesbewohner durch malfoysche Hand hierher befördert wurden.

„...das wüsste ich auch gern..."

„´Oll das heißen du hast ´ein Gedächnis ´erloren."

„Bringst du mich um, wenn das der Fall ist?"  
„´Ohl eher nich", erklärte der Junge.

„Was machst du dann?"

„´Ich ins Dorf bringen. ´Elbst wenn du ein ´erned bist. Verletzte dürfen nich ´etötet werden, sonder ´üssen zu Gefangenen gemacht ´erden".

„Ich glaube als Gefangener würde ich mich auch nicht wohlfühlen....", stellte Draco nüchtern fest. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfniss von den Fesseln seines Elternhauses heraus gleich in die nächsten zu geraten. Ein Dorf wäre für eine Reise jedoch ein perfekter Anfang.

„´Ja...was soll ich ´un", entgegnete der Knabe.

„Ist dir klar, dass ich dich gerade töten könnte. Du solltest dir besser über deine Lage  klar werden, Bürschen."

„´Ie willst du mich ´enn umbringen", kam die kecke Antwort. „Das ´ewehr liegt zu ´eit weg. ´U ´annst es nicht erreichen ohne ´ich los zu lassen."

„Ich könnte dich erwürgen. Oder dir das Genick brechen", schlug Draco vor.

„Oh!"

Ein resignierter Seuftzer entrang sich der Kehle des Jungen.

„Ich schlage daher vor, dass wir zu deinem Dorf gehen und du mein Gefangener bist."

„´Ch weiß nicht ´b ich das will."

„Aber ich weiß, dass meine Hände sehr kräftig sind und sich gleich zielstrebig deinem Hals nähern könnten!"

„´On in Ordnung", gab der Bursche beschwichtigend zurück und machte erneut den unbewussten Versuch sich das Haar zurück zu streichen. Es schien wie ein Tick, der sich auf psychischen Druck hin einstellte und als die Bewegung von Dracos festen Griff gebremst wurde, fiel die Hand schlaff zurück.

„Wie heisst du?", fragte Draco.

„Mingo..."

Der Name ging ausnamsweise mal klar über die kindlichen Lippen.  
„Aha. Mingo. Und weiter?"  
„´Ichts weiter", schnautze Mingo zurück und staarte Draco boshaft an.

„Na, super - eine kleine Kratzbürste", kommentierte der nüchtern.

„´ch bin keine ´ratzbürste!!!!", meckerte Mingo und funkelte Draco aufgebracht an.

„Ein richtige Nervensäge", fuhr Draco unbeirrt fort. Irgendwie machte es ich Spass diesen Jungen zu ärgern. "Bestimmt schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe."  
„´Alt die ´lappe", brüllte Mingo.

Draco grinste.

„Ach sei du lieber still und zeig mir den Weg", wies er boshaft an. Und dann noch ein mal mahnend: „Denk an meine kräftige Hand um deinen zarten Hals."

„´A, ja", knurrte Mingo und setzte sich in Bewegung. „´A lang..."

„Und dann dieses ewige Nuscheln..."

„Sei still!", zischte Mingo, diesmal bemüht klarer zu sprechen.

DröppelDröppel kleines Zwischenkommentar....wie findet ihr Mingo? Sicher ein wenig überflüssig...ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich an diese Figur geraten bin....aber er ist so süß und er bekommt ja noch seinen Part.....ich liebe diese kleinen Streits, die die beiden Kerle da mit  einander verzapfen...niedlich....irgendwie stelle ich mir Mingo wie eine kleine Katze vor...der name klingt ja ach so... irgendwie hab ich nur komische namen...aber nanette ist nach einem ganz süßem mädchen, das ich kenne, benannt und mingo stand noch nicht fest als ich die erste szene mit ihm geschrieben habe. Also hab ich einfach das Namenslexikon geholt und bin relativ schnell an diesen Namen geraten...tja...

ich hoffe sein kleiner Sprachfehler bereitet euch keine Probleme beim Lesen...ich hab ihn erst nachträglich eingebaut und liebe ihn entzwischen....hoffentlich mögt ihr diesen Charakter auch ein wenig...ihr könnt´s mir ja in den Reviews schreiben...

Im übrigen: ihr müsst mir verzeihen.....das hier ist ja eigentliche eine Draco/Sirius fanfic....und Sirius ist noch kein einziges mal wirklich aufgetaucht... aber ich möchte mir nun mal die zeit nehmen, die umstände, in denen sie sich finden richtig darzustellen... denn..ich geb´s ja zu...irgendwie artet das ganze mehr zu einer abentuergeschichte aus....aber zu einer guten...ich finde es auch irgendwie leidlich, dass so wenig charaktere aus den orginal Harry Potter Büchern vorkommen...bis  jetzt zu mindest....ich entschuldige mich dafür... und keine Angst: wie ich mich kenne wird das garantiert noch zu einer schnulzigen Liebesgeschichte ausarten....

(und ich fühle mich so toll einen kommentar mitten in die story sezten zu können...das ist wie mit diesen randkommentaren in mangas (beim ersten mal ließt man sie sich leider nie durch...)...ich fühl mich jetzt ein stück bedeutender....)

genug gelabert. Ich werde euch dafür das lange gequatsche am ende ersparen...

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du Laub in den Haaren hast", fragte Draco und Mingo knurrte: „Hmmm..."

„War das ein ja?"

„Hmmm...."

„Soll ichs weg machen?", schlug Draco hilfsbereit vor.

„´Pinnst du???!!!! Nur weil du Freak dir Haare wie eide zu gelegt hast, uss och lang nicht jeder andere n deiner Umgebung auch um Schönheitsfetischisten erden!!!!"

Draco hüstelte beleidigt.

„AS????", brüllte Mingo und wandte sich trotz des festen Griffs seines Kidnappers um.

„Das war gemein", erläuterte Draco.

„S is ja nicht jeder so fein fühlig wie ´u. O stammst du eigentlich her, ´u Mister Wichtig?!"  
„Von irgedwo, wo man Mister Wichtig Manieren beigebracht hat, schätz ich."

„Illste damit etwa ´ndeuten ´ch hätte keine ´anieren?! Und weißt ´u ´as?! ´ch brauche gar keine ´anieren, ich ´ab nämlich ´harme....", erklärte Mingo bestimmt.

„Jaja", murmelte Draco und schubste den Jungen weiter.

„Lauf mal lieber, bevor wir uns die Beine in den Bauch stehen."  
„´A!!!! Von wegen ´anieren. Schubst ´ich hier einfach ´um. Gar ´ichts hat man dir ´eigebracht. Du ´eimatloser!"

„Ha", machte Draco.

„´As: Ha?!!"  
„Manieren und richtig Sprechen. Das hat man mir beigebracht. Im Gegensatz zu manchen anderen."

„Anch andere hatten einfach keine ´eit das zu lernen", ereiferte sich Mingo. „´Anch andere hatten ´nfach was ´ichtigeres zu tun....."

Draco war versucht sich die Ohren zu zuhalten.

„Kannst du jetzt endlich mal still sein", flehte er, denn Mingos eifrige Stimme schallte laut von in Umgebung wieder und brannte in seinen Ohren.

Sie hatten den Bereich der roten Pflanzen hinter sich gelassen. Genauer gesagt hatten sie jegliche Pflanzen hinter sich gelassen. Alles, was neben ihnen lebendig schien, hatte vor längerer Zeit ihren Weg gesäumt und sie dann verlassen. An ihre Stelle waren Wracks undefinierbarer Geräte getreten, die zu beiden Seiten den schmalen Pfad, den die beiden nahmen, säumten und die sie mit den abertausend Kabeln, die aus ihnen herausquollen, desöfteren zum stolpern brachten. An den Ecken, wo sich die Kabelmenge verdichtete, schien das Gewirr die Einheit eines schwarzen Loches zu formen. Mingo hatte ihn, bevor er in einem Gelabber über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt versank, gewarnt, nicht hinein zu treten, denn nur Gott wisse  - ´ofern dieser alte ´ack überhaupt etwas ´eiß – wo man dann landen würde. Draco zählte die Löcher, an dennen sie vorbeikamen und über die sie gelegentlich sogar hiwegspringen mussten, um weiter zu kommen. Es waren bis jetzt 72 dieser kleinen, schwarz brodelden Höllen.

„´Afür ham wir ´enigstens was richtiges ´elernt... ´ch weiß, ´ie man überlebt", ließ Mingo gerade verlauten, als Draco das 73 Loch zählte und entsetz auf schrie. Er spürte ein Flutschen und dann war Mingo aus seinen Armen verschwunden, hinab ins Ungewisse.

Ein leises „Scheiße", entkam Dracos Lippen.

Jetzt stand er 1) ohne Füher und 2) sogar mit leichten Sorgen um ebenjenen da.

Hilfesuchen schaute er sich um, doch es war nichts zu entdecken, was in dieser Kabelhölle einen bequemen Ausweg geboten hätte. Ein beständiges grau-schwarz, durch laufen von komischen, armee-grünen Kabeln. Schlangen. Pflanzen.

Ungefähr hundert Meter, verborgen von der Elektohölle, schien das gemächliche Grün von Blättern durch.

o.k....liebe leser...ihr ahnt es, oder????

Im nächsten kapitel kommt endlich siri......

Diesmal ganz besondere grüße an caro, die gaaaaanz sicher mit mir zusammen ziehen wird.....


End file.
